


The Cat That Got The Cream

by JoyfullyMellowTyrant



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blackmail, Blake keeps doing weird faunus things, Blood, Bondage, Cameras, Choking, Contract, Cyborgs, F/F, Femslash, Filming, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinda, Light Masochism, Lots of biting, Manipulation, Marking, Monochrome, No Beta, OOC, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S/M, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Video Cameras, We Die Like Men, Weiss doesn't get it, Yuri, dub-con, gore probably idk, legally binding documents, modern!au(ish), reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyMellowTyrant/pseuds/JoyfullyMellowTyrant
Summary: Detentè- An easing of hostility or strained relations, especially between nations.The daughter of Menagerie’s Chieftain catches the Schnee heiress in a compromising position.Weiss makes a deal she knows she’ll regret.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Left an omake at the end. Feel free to ignore it if you want. 
> 
> Just assume everyone is over 18.  
> .
> 
> Alright, I noticed the image link isn't really working all the time, so I'm just posting the URL here for anyone who wants to see in case it stops working again.  
> https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3911506&tags=weiss_schnee+1girl+animal_ears+

* * *

Don't know the artist, sadly, but this picture was the inspiration for this story

* * *

Chapter 1: Domestic Relations

.

Weiss clenched her fists, face red from humiliation as she glared daggers at her roommate. “Where did you get that?” 

Blake raised an eyebrow, letting the noises coming from her phone continue to play. “Oh, this?” She asked, turning the screen towards herself. She watched the recording with a sort of casual fascination, metal tail twitching from side to side. “It’s just something I was curious about. I always knew you were a massively repressed slut- I mean, I could hear you all the time," She flicked her cat ears helpfully. “In the bathroom, the locker room, the showers, at night. And the _smell_ \- it’s suffocating. You're lucky you shower so often, or else every faunus in the school would know.” 

Weiss flushed, hunching her shoulders. “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

The faunus ignored her, continuing as if she hadn't spoken. “And while it was fun at first, you’ve been starting to get obnoxious at this point. So I couldn't help but wonder what you'd do with a bit of _real_ privacy. And you did not disappoint.” 

The sounds of the phone increased, reaching a crescendo. _‘_ _Harder, Blake, please,_ _go faster, Blake_ _, yes_ _yes_ _, Blake, yes,_ _yesyes_ _,_ ** _BlakeBlakeB_** ** _lake_** ** _-_** _!”_

Blake chuckled in undisguised delight. 

Shutting her eyes, Weiss prayed to any god, kind or cruel, that might hear for a bolt of lightning to strike her, or a convenient chasm to open in the earth for her to hurl herself into. Sadly, several seconds passed and she was still alive, the only change the sound of her moans slowly filling the room once more as her recorded self began working up again. Sagging, she let her head drop with a sigh. “Just- what do you want, Belladonna.” 

The taller woman let out a low laugh. “You don’t have to sound so upset, Schnee.” Her voice dropped, becoming dark and throaty as she leaned down, close enough for her breath to brush over her ear. “Don’t act like you haven’t been dreaming of this.” 

Weiss’s eyes snapped open, ice shooting down her spine while heat simultaneously flared up in her stomach. Blake leaned back but didn’t pull away, molten amber eyes boring into her own as she stared in disbelief. Pressing her phone into the underside of the heiress’s chin, the faunus tilted her head back with a smirk. “Here’s what I want. Your mine. You do what I say, when I say, unless you want daddy to see exactly what you've been doing with the vibrate function on those fancy arms he bought you. Deal?” 

Weiss’s mouth flapped for several seconds, her mind utterly in shambles. The taller girl’s smile didn’t waver, and the heiress jumped as she felt something cold brush against the inside of her thigh, realizing it was Blake’s tail when it began to slowly wind itself around her leg. But the sensation was enough to jolt her out of her haze. She swallowed hard and grit her teeth, managing to meet the faunus’s gaze. 

“And- and afterwards? What will you do with it then?” 

Blake’s eyebrows rose up. “Afterwards?” She repeated, laughing. “This isn’t a one night stand, Schnee. It’s not some deal you can throw your family’s name at and get what you want.” She leaned down, and the tail around her leg tugged Weiss a step closer. “Let’s be clear. _I own you_. Forever. There’s no ‘after', here. The only way you get out of this is if I decide you’re to ruined to even fuck anymore and dump you on the street for someone else to pick up. Your choices are either that, or-" She wiggled her phone, before suddenly yanking her tail back. Weiss yelped as her leg was pulled up off the floor towards her, forcing her to press herself against the faunus’s hips and grab her shoulders to keep from falling “-I let your family do it for me. So. Deal?” 

The heiress bit her tongue, breathing hard through flushed cheeks. She glowered at the girl she was practically hanging off of, hating that she couldn’t look away from those smug golden eyes, hating even more the way her body reacted. She was tempted to refuse, just to see that confidant look fall off her smirking face. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. One of the richest, most powerful people on the planet. A global elite. Hailed as one of the greatest minds of her generation. She’d begun training in leadership, business, economics and cybernetics before she could walk. She’d been busy running a business before the faunus in front of her had likely even finished watching cartoons and playing with stuffed animals. Her decisions had impacted nations since she was a child. Her family had been changing the world for decades. She was furious. Indignant. 

Helpless. 

In the end, the choice was no choice at all. 

She swallowed hard. “D-Deal.” 

Blake _purred_ at that, and with their bodies so close together Weiss could feel the sound vibrating against her in ways that sent heat rushing to her face. “ _Good_.” She rumbled. “For now. We can work on a contract later. Oh yes.” She added, grinning at the way Weiss jerked upright. “We’re going to do this your way. The _Schnee_ way. Just like you’ve been doing to my people for decades.” The faunus looked utterly pleased with herself. “You are familiar with the laws regarding slavery, and all the loopholes they're packed with, no? After all, your family wrote most of them.” 

Weiss froze at the word _‘s_ _lave_ _’_ , barely hearing the rest of what she said. ‘ _This is real_ ’, she realized suddenly, feeling strangely weightless. The same way someone might if they looked up to find they had just driven off a cliff. _‘This is happening.’_

The faunus seemed to relish her despair. Reaching up, she placed a hand on the heiress’s neck. “You’re going to look perfect in a collar.” She purred, stroking her thumb over her thrumming pulse. The words hit the heiress like a bucket of ice water, her entire body going cold. “But it might get in the way sometimes. Maybe a tag?” She wondered, pinching the shell of Weiss’s ear between her fingers. “Or a brand.” Weiss licked her lips while Blake appraised her and held still, not daring to move. Blake noticed, smirking in amusement. “Maybe just a tattoo, if you behave.” She said it like it was a reward. 

That hardly sounded any better. None of those things sounded good. They didn’t sound _temporary_ , either. She might still be able to get out of this- there were people you could call for things like this, cleaners who came in and erased the evidence (and the people, sometimes, but she refused to consider that). She’d never needed one before, but her father had made sure she knew how to contact them discretely if she ever did. She’d have to move fast, though. Before Blake finished the contract. Weiss wouldn’t have any choice but to sign it, regardless of what it said, and once it was filed and registered, all the money in the world wouldn’t be enough to free her. 

She would contact the cleaners tomorrow, at the first chance she had. Blake couldn’t keep her locked up forever, after all. Two days, maybe three. She just had to last until then. She just had to play along. 

Playing along was sounding harder by the minute. 

Blake slid a hand along her face, cupping her cheek. The gesture might have been affectionate, if it wasn’t for the predatory glint in her eyes. “This doesn’t have to be hard, Princess.” She murmured, and the heat of the faunus’s stare was like the sun on her face. Blake brushed her thumb across her cheek, a claw sliding out to press into her skin, and Weiss held her breath as it scraped a bright line just below her eye. “I can make this pleasant for both of us. Or-“ She grinned, flashing to-sharp teeth, and the light caught her eyes, making them flash like golden coins. “You can make this entertaining for me. I don’t mind. I’m going to enjoy this either way.” 

Weiss swallowed, feeling a swell of apprehension that did nothing to dampen the little flare of anticipation in her stomach, bringing with it a flash of shame. Why did it have to be _Blake_ , of all people. Why did it have to be literally the one person who could affect her like this. 

Blake stroked her cheek once more before sliding her hand further back, reaching around to cup the back of her neck, making Weiss’s heart stutter. Golden eyes held her own for another second before dropping down, settling on her lips, and she realized what was about to happen a bare moment before Blake leaned in. 

Blake’s lips pressed against hers, and a tiny noise escaped without her permission, coming from somewhere in her chest. She remained frozen as the faunus’s mouth moved against hers experimentally, as if testing the fit. 

Teeth caught her lip, causing a spark of pain, and she gasped, breath leaving her all at once. The moment her lips parted Blake shoved her way forward, plunging into her mouth, and the heiress twitched at the unfamiliar feeling. 

The faunus’s tongue was rough like a cat’s, covered in tough bristles. Weiss couldn’t help but shiver as it explored her mouth, gasping and twitching whenever it dragged across her own. The sensation was somehow profoundly unsettling. She actually jumped when Blake suddenly licked across the roof of her mouth, giving an embarrassingly loud squeak and flinching away, the feeling sending a bright bolt of shock down into her stomach. Blake just laughed against her lips and did it again, seeming to enjoy the way it made her squirm in distress. 

Soon she started to press harder, more insistently, enough to actually push Weiss away until Blake dragged her back with a growl. Hesitantly, Weiss began to reciprocate, unsure if that was what Blake wanted. The sudden surge of enthusiasm from her seemed to imply yes, and it quickly stole her breath away. Her hands fluttered, unsure, before slowly rising, gripping Blake’s shirt above her stomach uncertainly. 

It was far from gentle. It wasn’t even really affectionate. This wasn’t a demonstration of desire, it was Blake staking a claim. She was _taking_ Weiss, dragging her up and using her for everything she was worth. 

As far as her first kiss went, it was- fairly close to how she’d imagined it, actually. At least, during those times when she would allow her mind to wander while her hands trailed across her skin, dreaming up vague fantasies. Most of them had even involved Blake. 

She’d sort of hoped, privately, that she’d have her back pushed against a wall, or into a bed, with the faunus towering over her, strong hands holding her still as she leaned in, a warm weight pressing down onto her. Weiss couldn’t stop a flicker of disappointment that it hadn’t happened that way. Which, was stupid. It was just a silly fantasy, and more than likely she would be experiencing those things soon anyways. 

Which was not a good thing. Weiss had to remind herself of that. It was not something she was interested in, regardless of how often she’d imagined it happening 

Little by little, though, Weiss relaxed into it as it went on, tension slowly bleeding out of her. She grew a bit bolder, becoming more energetic, actually pushing back an inch. Blake redoubled her effort in response, yanking her closer, and Weiss’s heart stuttered at the brief flare of pain as the hair on the back of her neck was pulled. Blake didn’t let up at all, and the heiress gasped as sharp teeth flashed, her lips burning in their wake, leaving her head spinning as she struggled to keep up. 

Eventually though, the faunus seemed to grow tired of just bullying her around. The hand on her scruff tightened, and Weiss stiffened when she felt the sharp prick of claws, body instinctively locking up in response. Blake growled into her mouth, low and satisfied, sending a cold shiver down her spine. 

Blake’s teeth nipped her, tugging gently. Her tongue swiped across her lip where she’d bitten, rough bristles tugging at her skin and making her mind glitch. Weiss shuddered again, but there was a long delay before she finally responded, mouth jerking open with a gasp. Her brain was stuck, lagging a few seconds behind, her head feeling thick and frozen, filled by the press of needle-like claws pinching her nape. 

Blake pulled back to look at her, and Weiss’s eyes jumped to follow her, but the rest of her remained rooted in place, mouth still slightly open. The faunus hummed, pleased, and leaned back in, kissing her again. Slower, softer, more relaxed than before. This time it almost was affectionate, Blake’s lips moving against her own tenderly. Weiss might have enjoyed it, if she could focus passed the way the faunus’s claws dug into her skin. 

And then, just as fast as it began, it ended. The claws at her neck disappeared, and Weiss went loose, her breath rushing back in with a loud, shuddering gasp. She sagged, nearly falling before she locked her knees, staggering a little. 

By the time she'd gathered herself, Blake had already turned away. Weiss panted, staring after her, mind chasing itself in circles. She’d run out of breath at some point. Her lip throbbed, her face was hot, and she was embarrassingly aroused. Static buzzed just under her skin, and there was a tight ball of heat simmering below her navel. And as the haze in her head began to fade, it was quickly joined by the burn of humiliation and shame. That had been… pathetic. There was no other word for it. It had taken Blake all of a minute to have her wrapped neatly around her finger. Weiss scrubbed the back of her wrist across her eyes, and tried to shake away the feelings. 

Blake strutted away, tail curling from side to side, her whole body loose and relaxed in a way that radiated smug satisfaction, and Weiss absolutely hated how it dragged her gaze towards her. The faunus didn’t look back, instead moving over to the bags she’d been carrying when she came in, bending down to rummage through them. Weiss looked away, turning her entire body to the side, making herself stare at the wall instead. 

A futile effort, more than likely. The heiress was beginning to realize just how out of her depth she was. Blake had her right where she wanted her. That little show Weiss had just put on had made that abundantly clear. 

“Here. Put this on.” 

Weiss blinked, mind still playing catch up, but caught the thing Blake threw at her, staring down at the small device in her palm. It was a wireless earbud, the kind she’d often used for calls and meetings. It was tiny and designed to blend in; it would be nearly invisible against her skin. Hesitating only a moment, she lifted it to her ear and found that it slotted firmly into place, feeling surprisingly secure. 

Looking back towards Blake, she finally discovered what was in the bags her roommate had brought in when this whole mess started. She froze with her hand still pressed against her ear, her heart suddenly beating twice as fast when she saw the camera Blake was fiddling with. There was a sharp _click_ as it locked into place on the tripod, and Blake looked up, grinning when she noticed her expression. “Don’t worry Schnee, this is just a private film. As long as you behave, at least.” She pressed a button, a red LED lighting up to signal it had begun recording, and a moment later the earpiece chimed as it connected. 

Weiss clenched her fists, feeling herself shiver when she met the faunus’s gaze over the camera. “This- this wasn’t the deal.” She ground out around the knot in her throat. 

Blake’s face darkened, and Weiss jerked as she watched her pupils narrow, becoming cat-like slits; black slashes set against glowing gold. It made her look wild, radiating danger like heat from a fire. “The ‘deal', Schnee, was that you were my bitch for life. And if I like you on camera, then you’re fucking going on camera. And, to be clear? I _really_ like you on camera. Understood, Princess?” 

Weiss swallowed down her indignation, gritting her teeth. “Understood.” 

Blake continued to watch her for a few seconds, and Weiss forced herself not to look away. Finally the faunus nodded, sitting back on the edge of Weiss's desk and leaning back on her hands, crossing her legs. “Good. Now, take off your shirt.” 

Weiss flinched, blindsided by the abrupt command. She’d known this was coming, but somehow it still caught her off guard. 

Slowly, haltingly, she raised her hands. She hadn’t thought it possible for her cybernetic arms to shake anymore, but her fingers still trembled as they found the first button, fumbling with it for a second before managing to undo it. Her mind raced as she moved on to the next. There had to be some way out of this. She knew what the faunus was doing. Getting more footage, gathering more blackmail. The problem was, she still didn’t have a choice- the recording she already had was more than enough to ruin her. 

If there was a way, she ran out of time before she found it. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs as the last button came loose and left her shirt hanging open, only barely covering her. It had taken her far longer than it should have, her shaking only growing worse the further she got. Blake didn't seem to mind, sitting back and watching her with a smirk. Glowing amber eyes stayed fixed on her, ears locked forward intently as her tail slowly curled behind her, and Weiss’s heart stuttered at the sight. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamed up similar situations between her and the gorgeous faunus. In fact, it had been one of her most common fantasies. Now she cursed those many hours spent imagining this, as she felt her body begin to grow excited. She reminded herself that she didn't want this, that Blake was just using her, but it didn't stop heat from coiling below her stomach. 

Blake’s gaze slid downward and Weiss shuddered as she felt the heat of it pass over her, breathing hard. The air felt to thin, her blood to hot, skin to tight. She tried to cover herself, told her arms to rise, but they remained hanging lifelessly by her sides. Between the white fabric of her shirt a long strip of skin lay exposed, and the faunus quickly zeroed in on a rather significant omission. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly in surprise before curving upwards. “Well, well, Schnee, you little _deviant_. How long has this been going on?” 

Weiss flushed, her face so hot she thought it might be on fire. “I just- I never-.” She took a breath, trying to get her heartbeat under control. “I don’t really- need one. So-” 

“So you decided to just parade around in front of everyone without a bra, is that it? Let me guess, you don’t need panties either.” 

The heiress opened her mouth furiously to respond, but then shut it, looking away. In the corner of her eye she saw Blake shoot upright, arms falling to her sides in shock. “Bullshit.” She said. Her eyes dropped. “Show me.” 

Weiss’s hands twitched towards her skirt before she stopped, hesitating. To long, apparently, for her suddenly impatient roommate, and she jumped as Blake growled- actually growled, like an animal. Shoving herself to her feet, Blake slid around her rig as she stalked forward, and Weiss jerked back half a step before she could stop herself. The faunus’s mood kept shifting, jumping from playful to angry and demanding and back again to fast for her to follow. 

Blake grabbed her roughly by her ponytail, yanking her forwards again. Weiss hissed in pain but was ignored, and before she could react Blake’s hand dove down, making her squeak as it slipped under her waist band, cupping her. 

Weiss stiffened when she heard a gasp, looking resolutely straight ahead. Unfortunately, she still saw the way Blake stared at her, a look of genuine shock overcoming her. 

“Oh. My. God.” 

Weiss shut her eyes, gritting her teeth. 

“Really, Schnee? In a _skirt_?” 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like she had been walking around outside like this. She’d been in their room. _Alone,_ until very recently, and had dressed in a hurry. 

Blake didn’t seem to care, utterly delighted with her discovery, practically giddy. “You really are just a hopeless slut, aren’t you?” She asked, and pulled. Tightly corded muscles flexed under the skin of her arms, and a moment later the sound of ripping fabric filled the room, and Weiss jerked as her skirt was torn away. Cold air rushed across newly uncovered skin, and Blake tossed the shredded remains of her clothes to the side. 

A moment later Weiss sucked in a sharp breath when fingers trailed down her stomach, sliding between her legs. Blake chuckled darkly into her ear. “Already soaked, too.” Blake leaned in, the length of her body pressing against the heiress’s side. Weiss shuddered and bit her tongue, shutting her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see her exultant face, or the blinking light of the camera. “Don't bother acting like your not interested, Schnee. We both know you've been hoping I would do this for months.” 

She wasn't wrong, was the worst thing. And the fact that Blake had known, known that she could have had her at any time and still kept silent, listened to her try to stifle her gasps, panting Blake’s name day after day in their shared room… a soft noise slipped past her lips as the fingers dipped lower, gathering moisture as they rubbed over her slit. They pressed and kneaded, slipping between her lips before moving back up, leaving a smear of wetness behind. 

Blake’s other hand slid up her back, scraping nails over her skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. They glided over the back of her neck before long fingers slipped up into her hair. “You could have just asked, Schnee.” Blake said lowly. “All this time, you could have just told me how much you wanted me to fuck you.” The hand in her hair flexed experimentally, just a small curl of the fingers, and Weiss hissed as it pulled at the hairs on the back of her neck. 

“I would have said no, of course.” Blake leaned back, putting a bit of distance between them. The air felt cold where she’d been pressed against her, and Weiss resolutely told herself that she didn’t miss the contact. “As fun as it might be to have you mewling around my fingers, I’d rather listen to you squirm than help a Schnee with anything. I kept leading you on, hoping you would say something, just so I could see the look on your face when I turned you down.” The fingers on her pussy circled once more before sliding forward, and Weiss exhaled shakily as two slipped into her, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her cheek. They pressed deeper, shifting about as they explored, and Weiss felt herself clench down around them. Blake’s tone lifted, amused. “I guess you’re lucky, Princess. I had already made up my mind that I wouldn’t take you, but you actually managed to convince me.” 

Without warning, Blake’s other hand suddenly tightened in her hair and her head was jerked back, bending her neck painfully, exposing her vulnerable throat. Weiss hissed, eyes popping open, snapping back to the present. Blake gave a smile that was all teeth, and Weiss's eyes locked on sharp canines. “And now that I’ve been so successfully lured in, it’s time to accept the consequences. But, since that useless little head of yours seems like it’s still playing catch up.” Blake said, one of her claws tapping on the top of the heiress’s head patronizingly, making her grit her teeth. “We’ll start with the basics. What are you?” 

Weiss took a steadying breath, keeping her indignation in check. “I’m Weiss Schnee.” 

The slap caught her across the face, and her vision flashed red and white as her head snapped to the side. The sound filled her ears like a bolt of thunder, and the floor seemed to rock under her. She staggered, and would have fallen if not for the hand in her hair. Weiss had barely even seen the faunus move. She blinked the spots away from her vision, and almost didn’t hear Blake speak. “That’s not what I asked. What are you?” 

Weiss grabbed the arm holding her up, trying to find her balance. “I’m- I’m the heiress to the SDC.” 

“Wrong.” The second slap hit her other cheek just as she got her feet under her, knocking her over again. The strike lit up her face with pain, and, to her mortification, sent a bolt of heat straight down through her stomach, and further. Her thoughts scattered and she sagged, hanging from the fist in her hair. She fumbled blindly at Blake with her hands, pawing at her shoulders for something to hold onto. Her cheeks throbbed, and as she moved she felt her own wetness on her face, left there by Blake’s hand. A line of spittle escaped, smearing her chin and lips as she gasped for air. The hand in her hair tightened, claws digging into her scalp before it yanked upwards, dragging her to her toes with a breathless shriek. She gasped, clawing at Blake’s fist to try to make it loosen, but her fingers just scrabbled over it uselessly. 

Weiss’s world spun as she hung there, and not just from being struck. She had never been treated like this before; so disparaging, so- _disdainful_. She was Atlas' princess, much as she hated the comparison. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful. She had been insulted, yes, but always, always respected. She had never been _handled_ like this, appraised and found wanting, like- like she was cheap, worthless. Contemptible. Just something to use and be discarded. She was lost, disoriented, unable to come to terms with her situation. Unable to _understand_ it. 

_‘_ _I_ _’m Weiss Schnee.’_ She thought dazedly. _‘_ _Heiress_ _of the SDC.’_ It wasn't a denial, it was a fact. Something that she had been told her entire life. That she had known for as long as she had known anything. It just _was._

Blake bent down, burning gold eyes meeting watery silver. “What are you?” 

Weiss sniffled. “I’m- I’m your-" She trailed off, the words catching in her throat. Blake’s arm began to rise again and she jolted, babbling desperately. “I'm your bitch! Your s-slave! I’m your toy! Your- your pet!” 

Blake stilled, hand raised. Weiss tensed and shrank back, eyes squeezing shut as she waited for the blow. But it never came. After a few seconds passed Weiss cracked an eye open, peaking cautiously. 

Blake’s face had gone blank, and her eyes seemed distant, her pupils dilating slightly. “Pet?” She repeated quietly, rolling the word around her mouth like she was tasting it. Her lips curled into a slow smile and her eyes flicked down, focusing on her. “I like that. Say it again.” 

“I’m-" Weiss swallowed, shuddering under her gaze. “I’m your pet.” 

Blake _giggled_ , and the sound sent ice through her veins. “Yeah, I like how that sounds.” She said, a purr making her voice deep and scratchy. “I’m going to get that in writing. Weiss Schnee, CEO of the SDC, pet of the Chieftain of Menagerie.” 

The hand in her hair abruptly released, and Weiss stumbled on shaky legs, clinging to Blake for balance, and she giggled again. “Look at you. It’s like you were made for this.” Amber eyes swept over her, taking her in, but Weiss just held on and panted hard, to focused on keeping her legs under her to respond. “Just remember, good pets get rewarded. Bad pets get punished.” A clawed finger pressed under her chin, tilting her head back until Weiss met her eyes. “But you'll be a good pet. Won't you?” 

Even as distracted as she was, it was clear the question wasn't rhetorical. Weiss tried to blink away her dizziness, and managed a shaky “Yes.” 

Blake watched her for a few moments, her lips slowly angling upwards. “Good girl.” Pressing harder with her finger, she tilted Weiss’s head to the side, admiring the bright red hand prints she’d left on her cheeks. “I’m sure you’ll do your best. But you still seem like you’re struggling to understand, so I’ll help you out.” 

She lifted a hand, making Weiss flinch reflexively, but all she did was raise a finger. “Rule one. You will obey me at all times, regardless of the situation. Hesitation is disobedience. Rule two, you speak only when spoken to, unless I give you permission otherwise. Rule three, when you do speak, you will address me as ‘mistress’ or ‘ma’am’. Got it?” 

Weiss swallowed, breathing hard. Her face heated with shame, and she could feel her flush spread all the way to her ears and down her neck. “Yes.” 

Fingers tightened warningly around her chin, and the heiress flinched when she felt claws slide out. “Yes!” She cried, and the claws paused, sharp points of pain digging into her skin. She grit her teeth and forced herself to finish. “Yes- ma'am.” She bit out, heart giving a loud ‘ _thump’_ at the word. 

Blake didn’t loosen her grip, watching her closely. Her eyes swept across her face, taking in her set jaw and defiant glare. “Hm. That’s two offenses already. And you just told me that you were going to be good.” Finally, she released her chin, sliding her hand back along her cheek, behind her ear. “But then, I was planning to train you anyways.” 

Weiss swallowed, a nervous flutter tugging at her stomach. Blake was really serious about this. There wasn’t a single hint of hesitation to the way she spoke. She genuinely intended to… _train_ her. 

She had to get out. Soon. Otherwise, she had the sinking feeling that there wouldn’t be anything left of her. 

Blake’s hand dropped back down between her legs, cupping her again. Weiss jerked as the faunus pressed harder, rubbing in slow circles. “Even wetter than before.” She shifted her grip, and a moment later Weiss gasped loudly as two fingers curled inside her. Her hands jumped up, latching onto Blake’s arm, but didn’t try to pull it away, just holding on as the fingers began pumping. “Someone’s been enjoying this.” 

The heiress shook her head in denial, and earned a laugh in response. “You can’t lie to me, Princess. And not just because of this.” She squeezed, her palm digging into her clit, and Weiss couldn’t stop herself from crying out, hips jerking forward. “I can smell you. You were absolutely gushing from the moment I grabbed your hair. And when I was slapping you around? Honestly, for a second I thought you might have cum right there.” 

Blake shifted slightly and used her hair to pull her head to the side. She leaned down, and Weiss’s breath hitched as she felt her open mouth press against her neck. Blake dragged her teeth over sensitive skin, and Weiss clenched her eyes shut, trembling as she licked her way up. Finally the faunus settled on the side of her throat, directly over her pulse point, and Weiss couldn't hold back a groan as she bit down. Sharp incisors dug into her skin, and she could feel her pulse pounding frantically under them, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Weiss sagged when the teeth disappeared a moment later, and Blake chuckled as she pulled back, just enough to look her in the face. “Gods, you really are getting off to this, aren't you?” The hand in her hair tugged, turning her to face forward. “Look at the camera.” 

Weiss opened her eyes, staring at the blinking red LED. She had forgotten that. And then Blake curled her hand, fingers scraping against her, and she forgot all over again. 

Blake shoved her head to the side, resuming her biting. “Play with your nipples.” She ordered quietly, almost directly into her ear, and Weiss shuddered at the soft rasp in her voice. Her hands jerked up immediately, and she slowly wrapped them around the small swells of her breasts, beginning to gently knead them. She yelped as Blake suddenly bit down harder, growling audibly. “Not like that. Use those fancy arms your daddy bought you.” 

Weiss swallowed but obeyed, pinching her nipples between her metal fingers. A moment later they came to life, vibrating rapidly and filling the room with a loud buzz. 

Even expecting it, she jerked, arching back into Blake. Her mouth stuck open, and she let out a strangled groan towards the ceiling above her, toes curling to dig into the floor. Immediately her nipples began to burn at the stimulation, the sensitive nubs already rubbed raw from her earlier activities. She had already orgasmed four times before Blake got back- something she was regretting fervently now as the faunus resumed her assault, hand plunging into her roughly. Skilled fingers found her g-spot, focusing on it relentlessly while her palm ground against her clit. 

The teeth returned, nibbling along her earlobe as Blake breathed into her ear. “What are you.” 

Weiss bit her tongue, struggling to focus past the sensations. “I’m yours- your pet. Mistress.” She rushed to add when the teeth tightened. 

Blake hummed next to her, the sound dripping with satisfaction. Weiss's mind stuttered as her hand sped up, audible wet smacking sounds beginning to fill the room. She barely noticed when Blake pulled her head away. Weiss's teeth clenched, hands buzzing even faster against her nipples as she tensed, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. Pressure built below her stomach, winding tighter and tighter like a spring, nearly ready to break- 

And Blake struck. 

It was the only word she could think to describe it. The faunus’s head snapped forward, teeth sinking into the front of her neck, directly over her airway. Weiss's shriek of surprise and pain was cut off as she bit down, nothing but a strangled wheeze escaping. Her eyes widened in shock as she struggled to breathe, grabbing Blake’s head and yanking, trying to pull her off. The faunus only tightened her grip with a growl, and Weiss felt the sound through her teeth. She bucked and thrashed, but only managed to lose her balance, and Blake rode her down as she fell, landing half laying on the bed, her head and shoulders on the mattress with her legs on the floor. 

Blake seized advantage of their new position, shoving her weight down on her. Weiss kicked off the ground, knotting her hands in her hair and yanking frantically at her head as her lungs burned, but the larger girl held her down with ease. 

A random bit of trivia she’d once read suddenly rose to the surface. _‘The throat clamp is a method of subduing prey often used by felines, which involves biting the prey’s throat and clamping down tight so that the windpipe is either crushed or constricted.’_

Blake was running on instinct, Weiss realized, terror flooding her mind. Just how much of the faunus was left? At that moment she could just as easily have a wild animal pinning her down as she could the girl she had been living with for months. 

Her clit was pinched, far to rough to be purely pleasurable, and she bucked, her body beginning to jerk towards the stimulation despite her panic. She couldn't breathe, her throat convulsing under the faunus’s teeth, and she pounded her fists against Blake’s back as her mind began to fog. 

Blake's tail rose up to join her hand on her pussy, cold metal rubbing between her burning lips, quickly becoming soaked. Weiss managed a choked cough when it plunged into her, jerking upward as it speared all the way in, filling her with a single thrust. The fingers moved up to focus on her clit, pinching down to hard and twisting, making her jaw clench from pain just as much as pleasure. Her hips bucked against it even as her struggles weakened, and she tensed as her orgasm hit, arching upwards with a silent scream. 

Blake sped up, tail thrusting harder while her fingers worked her over expertly. The heiress spasmed, heels thumping against the floor as darkness began to edge in her vision. The faunus only moved faster, harder, drawing it out as her lungs burned, blackness expanding to block out her sight. Pressure built in her head until it felt like it might explode, and her mouth flapped as she struggled desperately to pull in oxygen. Gradually, though, Weiss slowed, her hand going slack in Blake’s hair as she sank to the floor, eyes sinking shut. 

And then, just before the last flicker of awareness in her mind faded out, the teeth loosened. Weiss's eyes shot open as she gasped, sending a flood of air into her lungs, swamping her head and making the world spin, her vision nothing but a swirl of colors. The sudden rush of energy catapulted her into a second orgasm, and her already overburdened mind wavered under the onslaught, awareness crumbling even further. Her owner squeezed and twisted her clitoris roughly, driving her tail deeper and flicking it inside her like a tongue. Weiss arched upward to meet her, mouth stretched wide, her throat burning with a shriek. Her body throbbed, pleasure rebounding through her again and again, and she clutched at Blake's head as her passage convulsed around her. The faunus had pulled back at some point and Weiss met her eyes pleadingly, desperate without even knowing what she was asking for. Blake’s eyes burned, almost glowing as she watched. 

Finally, the faunus released her, tail sliding out of her easily. The metal glistened with wetness, and small droplets slipped off, leaving a damp spot the floor. The heiress dragged in a ragged breath the moment she pulled away, tension disappearing from her like a puppet with its strings cut. She dropped limply down onto the mattress, and then further, sliding down until she was slumped on the floor, leaning back against the edge of the bed. Her chest heaved, pulling in great lung fulls of air, and her throat ached in protest. She felt warm and clammy at the same time, and her hair had come free at some point, now plastered across her face and shoulders. The room felt like it was spinning. She listed to the side, dizzy and unable to center herself, but something stopped her fall short, warm and solid against her. Blake’s leg, she realized. She was to exhausted to care, though, and just clutched her ankle with shaky fingers, closing her eyes and pressing her face against it as she waited for the room to stabilize. 

A hand came down on her head, and she flinched, tensing. She expected pain, waited for it to seize her hair again, to wrench her head around cruelly, but it just slid over it instead, stroking gently. Blake made soft shushing noises a she pet her, speaking soothingly. “That was good, Princess. That was very good.” 

Weiss buried her face in between her leg and the mattress, as if that might hide her. Blake’s hand brushed over her head again, and Weiss shivered, biting her lip as claws dragged softly over her scalp. Why, _why_ did it have to be her? Why couldn’t it be literally anyone besides the gorgeous faunus doing this. Anyone else would have been better, would have made this easier. Couldn’t have made her stomach flutter with just a few words of praise. 

Blake stroked her head a few more times before sinking her fingers into her hair and gently tugging, prompting Weiss to lean back, looking up. Blake grinned down at her, revealing bloody teeth. Her tongue flicked out to lick some off her lips. “You look good with my mark.” She purred. “It suits you.” 

Weiss's hand leapt to her neck, her eyes widening when she encountered something slick and warm, and when she pulled back her fingers were stained red. She stared at them, uncomprehending and a little dizzy. That was a lot of blood. “You bit me.” 

Blake hummed. “Three.” Weiss looked up at her, confused, but Blake just leaned down for a closer look. “And yes. I did.” The faunus sounded immensely proud of the fact. She tugged at her hair again, and Weiss tilted her head back, lifting her chin. “This looks like it will scar nicely.” She said, pleased, and Weiss hissed when she brushed her thumb across her neck, making it throb. “I may not even need to reapply it.” 

Blake prodded at her chin, coaxing it higher. Weiss complied, making a small noise of pain when the motion aggravated her wounds, pressing out another spout of blood that she could feel trickle down her neck and further, spreading across her chest. She must have looked like a murder victim, but Blake didn’t seem to mind, staring at her throat with something close to fascination. Weiss was almost embarrassed at her unwavering intensity, feeling as if she should cover herself- which was ridiculous, since she was already naked. Her mouth felt dry, and she licked her lips to wet them. “Reapply?” She croaked. 

“Four.” Blake counted again, not looking away. “And I’ll only do that if it looks like the scar won’t be clear enough. These seem fairly deep, though.” 

Weiss still didn’t quite understand, but she was to tired to keep pressing, so she just let her head fall back on the mattress instead. Her ragged panting was finally slowing to something approaching normal, and she blew out a loud sigh, leaning against Blake. 

This day had gone… _spectacularly_ wrong. Worse than she had thought possible. She had signed her life away, been taken more roughly and thoroughly than she had ever dreamed she could be, humiliated, strangled, and then nearly had her throat bitten out. She was covered in sweat, her neck throbbed, her muscles were sore, her breasts burned, and a deep ache made itself known between her legs when she shifted her weight slightly. But Blake was still carding her fingers through her hair, making her scalp tingle pleasantly, and the faunus’s leg was warm against her skin. She let her eyes fall shut, and quickly felt herself begin to slip into welcome unconsciousness. 

Unfortunately, it seemed her new keeper disagreed. Her grip suddenly tightened on her hair and pulled, dragging her head up. Weiss jerked back to awareness with a gasp, disoriented, scrambling to push herself up and follow Blake’s hand, trying to lessen the pull. Blake grinned down at her with none of the warmth or softness from moments ago. “Oh no, Princess, you aren’t done yet. It’s time for your punishment.” 

Weiss felt her heart plummet. _Punishment_ _?!_ “But- but what did I do?!” She cried in protest. Latching onto Blake’s wrist, she tried to pull herself up towards it but Blake just twisted her grip on her hair, keeping it taut. 

“And that makes five.” Blake stood up, and Weiss squealed as she was lifted up with her by her hair. She thrashed frantically, fumbling for a few seconds before she managed to get her knees under her. “That’s five times you’ve disobeyed me. And less than thirty minutes after I made those rules for you, too.” 

_The rules?_ Weiss had completely forgotten about them. Probably around the time Blake’s teeth had fastened around her neck. Thinking back, she tried to remember. _Rule one,_ _obey at all times. Rule two, speak_ _only_ _when_ _spoken to. Rule three, when you do speak_ _-_

Her chest froze, ice shooting through her veins. “I’m sorry, ma’am!” She gasped. “I didn’t mean to!” 

“I know you didn’t.” Blake assured her, grip not loosening an inch . "So I’ll just have to make sure you never forget again.” 

Weiss slumped, feeling herself begin to shake. Because she was already exhausted. Blake had already run her ragged and left her sore and bloody. And apparently, that wasn’t even a punishment. What could be worse than that? 

She didn’t want to find out. She didn’t want to do _anything_ else tonight, except collapse where she was and hope she never woke again so she wouldn’t have to return to this nightmare. She couldn’t. She was _done._

Except she wasn’t. Blake said she wasn’t. 

Ignoring her distress, Blake scooted back on the bed and pulled Weiss’s quaking form up with her, maneuvering her around so that she was sat between the faunus’s legs, laying back against her stomach. 

In another circumstance, Weiss would likely have been thrilled to be in this position. Now, all it did was fill her with dread. Weakly, she tried to sit up, pulling feebly against the faunus’s grip, wanting to escape but to afraid to really fight. Her trembling grew worse as Blake dragged her back down, and she heard herself whimper desperately when Blake wrapped her arms around her, drawing her in close. 

The faunus laughed softly in her ear. “Relax, Princess. I’m not going to do anything to you.” Gripping Weiss’s wrists, she guided them downwards so that her hands wrested between her legs, pressing them against the aching, burning wetness there. “You are.” 

The meaning of her words hit a moment later and Weiss jerked, her stomach dropping. “Ma’am- Mistress. Please. I’m sorry-“ 

“Just like before, Princess. The way you were doing it before I got here.” Blake effortlessly ignored her pleas and pressed more insistently, making Weiss bite her lip as the added pressure sent a pulse of frazzled pleasure through her. “Don’t be shy. You looked like you were having so much fun. How did you do it? One hand like this~” 

Laying her hand over the back of hers, Blake pushed, making Weiss slide two fingers into her sore pussy, curving them up to find her g-spot, and the heiress groaned in despair. 

“-and the other like this.” 

Catching two of Weiss’s fingers in her own, Blake lifted them up, manipulating them so that they were pinched gently around her swollen clit. Even that soft contact was to much for the poor overstimulated nub, causing it to flare in aggravation and ragged pleasure. 

Weiss’s breathing sped up, panting until she was almost hyperventilating. Her legs trembled, muscles tightening in apprehension, knowing what was about to happen but unable to stop it. 

Blake released her grip on her hands, resting her palms on her thighs, before leaning down and resting her chin on top of the heiress’s head, beginning to purr. Weiss choked back a sob. “Mistress. Please.” Her voice was a wretched, forsaken sound that she hated to hear, raw with desperation. “I’m sorry. Please. I can’t- I can’t-“ 

Blake hummed, the soft sound cutting through Weiss’s voice like a knife. “Six.” She intoned, sounding like she was laughing. “Don’t keep me waiting, Princess.” Her tone was light and teasing, but there was a warning hidden underneath. “Six minutes, as hard as you can. One for each time you disobeyed.” 

Weiss whimpered, and tried once more. “Mistress-” 

“Seven. Start now.” 

Weiss’s hands burst into life, and she cried out, arching upwards. Her pussy screamed at the powerful vibrations, lighting up in agonizing pleasure as it was forced to clench down once more. Blake hadn’t been gentle when using her tail, and the metal appendage had left her tender and aching. Instinctively, she started to yank her hands away, but stopped short. Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to hold them steady. Stopping would only make it worse. 

Blake’s hands slid upwards, skating over her stomach until they reached her chest. The faunus cupped her breasts and squeezed, looking for purchase but largely failing. Hard to grip what wasn’t there. Weiss hadn’t been lying when she said she didn’t need a bra. 

“Gods, I can hardly even grab these things.” Blake scoffed, and Weiss squealed as claws dug into her breasts. “You really are only good for abusing, huh?” 

Razor sharp nails tweaked her nipples, making her screech and thrash away. Blake just hummed and wrangled her back down, pinning the heiress to her front with one arm across her stomach. The other immediately resumed tormenting her chest. Starting on one breast, she used her claws to help grip her, squeezing and kneading experimentally, before repeating the process on the other. 

Weiss could only howl and buck as the faunus mauled her, carving burning lines across her chest. It took all of her effort to keep her hands buzzing on her screaming cunt, rather than ripping Blake’s hands off her. The pain mixed with the pleasure, combining together until she honestly couldn’t tell them apart, until they might as well be the same thing. The sensations stabbed into her mind, branching out like burning roots, burrowing deep and eroding her thoughts. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t _think._ All she could do was tremble, and hold her hands in place. 

How much time was left? It had to have been a few minutes. Three, at least. There couldn’t be much time left. 

As if reading her thoughts, Blake leaned in, murmuring into her ear. “Six more minutes, Princess~” She pressed a kiss onto Weiss’s shoulder, and then bit down, sharp incisors digging in, making her groan. A moment later she let go and licked at the mark she’d left, her rough tongue dragging over the heiress’s throbbing skin. And then she moved to the side and did it again, and again, working her way across her shoulders. 

Weiss’s seventh orgasm hit like a kick to the stomach, like an electric shock. She seized, loud, shuddering groans spilling from her chest as she rolled to the side, as far as she could in Blake's hold, her legs clamping around her hands as she rode it out. Exhausted muscles ached in protest as they were forced to tighten once again, jerking her hips forwards. Her thrashing made her slide down, leaving only her head and shoulders resting in Blake’s lap. 

Finally, it petered out, leaving her drained and empty. Weiss sagged against the bed panting heavily. Her arms dropped away from her buzzing clit, falling limp at her sides in relief. 

Only to shriek as claws clamped down on her aching nipples, squeezing cruelly. Blake twisted, drawing out a second scream as Weiss scratched uselessly at her, her attempts to free herself only jerking the hands holding her around, sending out spikes of pain. “I didn't give you permission to stop.” Blake growled. “Ten. Try that again and I'll make it twenty.” 

Weiss’s sob was muffled, but no doubt audible to the cat faunus. Her head was foggy, heavy with exhaustion and filled with static. Her thoughts were disjointed and indistinct, leaving the heiress running more on instinct and impulses than anything. She knew that she didn’t want anymore, her body rejecting the idea so hard it made her feel sick. But she also knew that disobedience would be worse. There was no refusing Blake, no possibility of resistance. It hardly occurred to her to try. 

Claws tightened warningly on her chest, prompting her to move her hands back down to her burning core. She bit her lip as she tried to force herself to start again, muscles shuddering and twitching. Her body rebelled against the prospect of continuing, a heavy wall of dread freezing her in place. 

“Go on.” Blake encouraged her, her voice taking on a soft coaxing tone, like she was speaking to a frightened animal. “You said you were going to be a good girl, Princess. A good pet. And good pets do what they’re told. Don’t they?” 

Weiss’s vision swam, and she felt hot tears spill over, streaking down her cheeks. She hiccuped once, and her throat bobbed as she swallowed, before she took a deep breath and set her jaw, tensing with strain. Grudgingly, her hands stuttered to life again, vibrations wavering unsteadily until, with a hoarse scream of effort, she forced them back to full power. 

A strangled, wavering groan forced itself out of her throat, and she could hardly believe that the sound had come from her. It went on as the air was squeezed from her chest, only petering out when she finally ran out of breath. She struggled to breathe, feeling like a clamp was squeezing around her, keeping her lungs from expanding. 

Blake’s tongue suddenly pressed against her again; a long, slow lick dragging up the length of her neck and behind her ear, tugging at sensitive skin. She flinched, pulling her head away from the feeling, but that only opened up her neck further. Something Blake immediately took advantage of, diving down, licking and nipping with all the energy and enthusiasm that Weiss didn’t have. She worked her way up her neck until she reached behind her ear, and then reversed, going back down again. Sharp fangs dug into her flesh, spikes of pain stabbing deep with every bite. 

Weiss could only pant harshly, staring ahead with unfocused eyes as she slumped in Blake’s arms, barely even having the breath to moan anymore. The air felt to thin; no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get enough. Her mind was frazzled, only fraying further every second. Her skin was to hot, to tight; she felt like she was burning, so overheated she swore she had to be steaming. 

Her eighth orgasm was a slow, torturous swell; incremental and inevitable as the tide. There was no crescendo, no culmination, just the inescapable building of pressure, like a vice clamping down around her, gradually screwing ever tighter. She couldn’t tell where it began, when build up transitioned into climax, if it could even be called that. She certainly couldn’t tell when it ended. 

In some ways, it was a familiar feeling. She was no stranger to dragging out her own orgasms. She’d pushed herself hard, especially in recent months. But squeezing out one or two more orgasms after she was satisfied, keeping the pressure on a little longer than was strictly comfortable- it couldn’t even be compared to now. She’d never done something like _this_ before- pushed herself to the point of pain and then further, drawing her climax out for minutes at a time, ruthlessly dragging out every bit of sensation her body could muster and wringing herself dry. And then _forcing_ herself to keep going, on and on and on and _on and on and-_

Weiss spasmed again, the constant rolling of her hips having long since wound down, so exhausted she could hardly even twitch anymore. She couldn’t tell if it was another orgasm, or just the same one that she’d been prolonging all this time. Could it be both? It felt like it. 

Her throat throbbed, protesting every hoarse breath, but it was nothing compared to the agony between her legs. She hardly noticed when Blake twisted her nipples again. Even when they were squeezed between claws, the pain was barely even a backdrop to the torture Weiss was inflicting on herself. The screws tightened. 

_On and on_ _andonandona_ ** _ndon_ ** _-_

The world was slipping further and further away as she sank deeper, separated by the torrent of sensations. She could no longer tell if she was sitting or laying down, could hardly feel Blake’s body pressed against her own. Her vision flickered and blurred, colors blending together senselessly, and the frantic hammering of her heart filled her ears. She was unraveling, coming apart at the seams, being ground down to nothing, and she _did not_ ** _care_**. All she wanted was an end. She’d hand her whole company over to Blake, betray her family, throw everything she owned at the woman’s feet. She’d be Blake’s slave, her bitch, her goddamn dog. She’d crawl on her hands and knees, sleep on the floor, wear a leash, do tricks for scraps. _Anything_. She’d give up everything, grovel and beg. She’d rip her life to shreds with her own two hands, if it earned her the faunus’s forgiveness. 

“Please- please. Please.” Weiss sobbed, voice nothing but a gutted, broken thing. Her clit was screaming, burning like a brand, and every second of stimulation sent another storm of bone searing, mind shattering, agonizing, terrible pleasure through her, cutting into her like knives. “Please. Just let me- let me stop. _Please._ ” 

Blake nuzzled her face into her cheek, and Weiss could feel her smile, teeth tugging on her ear. “Eleven.” 

Weiss flung her head back and _screamed_ , howling her desperation into the air above her, gnashing her teeth and thrashing wildly. The sound petered out quickly, however, using up all the air she had left and leaving her gasping. Blake released her hold on her chest, slipping her arms around her waist and holding on, waiting for her to settle. It didn’t take long. The sudden burst of energy dissipated as quickly as it appeared, and she slumped back down, unable to continue her struggles. 

Blake tugged her closer, reaching up to resume pinching her nipples again, rolling them between her fingers. “There you go, Princess.” She cooed. “Just six more minutes. You’re almost halfway.” 

A faint, pathetic whimper was the only response she could muster. Tears soaked her face from the strain, jaw clenched so hard she felt something crack. She couldn’t see anymore, the world reduced to a distant glow of light, her eyes refusing to focus. She slipped further into her fevered haze. 

The vibrations forced out wave after wave of burning heat, filling her to the brim and further, pressing up against her skin until she thought she would burst. The pressure crystallized, compounding into a horribly exquisite torture, all sharp, jagged edges and oppressive, sickening sweetness. It ate away at her mind, crushing her down and blocking out everything else. She was drowning in her own head. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t think, couldn’t remember anything else. That, and the fact that she couldn’t stop. No matter what. Blake had told her not to, so she couldn’t. She had to keep going. 

Finally, after some incomprehensible length of time, something changed. A low voice murmured into her ear. Blake. She couldn’t understand the words, only hearing her tone. She sounded pleased. Good. She didn’t remember why that was good, but knew it was. 

Blake repeated herself, louder. Firmer. Did she want Weiss to push herself harder? She didn’t think she could- her arms were already going as fast as she could make them. She tried anyways, managing to squeeze out another slight burst of speed. Her head rolled limply to the side as another weak tremor wracked her, eyes fluttering unseeingly. 

And then it stopped. The vibrations vanished like a switch being flipped, and the unending flood of sensation battering her body dimmed, trickling away, finally giving room for everything else. A moment later, she realized her hands had fallen away. That was bad. Blake would be upset. She tried to move them back, to start again, but something stopped her. Warm fingers wrapped around her wrists, pulling them away. She made a noise of confusion, tugging at them weakly. Why were they stopping her? She couldn’t stop. It wasn’t allowed. 

Blake said something again, and she strained to make it out. 

“-at’s enough, Princess. That’s enough. You finished. You can stop now.” 

Stop? The meaning of the words trickled down into her mind, slowly taking shape. Stop. She could stop. She’d finished. What had she finished? 

Blake seemed happy, at least. The faunus’s purring filled her ears, rumbling powerfully against her back. It felt nice. She liked that sound. She ceased her struggling, relaxing back into it. 

The moment she did, she could feel herself begin to slip away. With nothing to hold on to any longer, her mind quickly began to dim, sinking into unconsciousness. She had no desire to fight it, even if she thought she could. Sleep sounded heavenly, just then. 

She barely noticed when Blake lifted her up, cradling her to her chest. The motion caused her to lean into the faunus, her head falling to rest on her shoulder. There was movement as they shifted, rocking her gently, and then they settled again. Blake laid back on the bed, pulling Weiss down so that she lay on top of her, face pressed into her neck. 

Blake continued murmuring soothingly the whole time. “That was good, Princess. You did so good. Good girl.” She kept up the soft stream of praise, stroking Weiss’s hair tenderly, voice a gentle rumble in her ear. It made her feel warm, an unfamiliar lightness settling in her chest. 

She spared the energy to twitch her arms up, curling her fingers into Blake’s shirt, and heard the faunus’s purring grow louder in response. The heiress’s breath left her in a sigh and she relaxed further, her body going boneless, the sound carrying her off in moments. The last thing she remembered was Blake’s voice. “There you go, Princess. That’s it. Good Princess. You’re a good girl.” 

She supposed she was. 

* * *

**“Now that I think about it, how** **_did_ ** **you get a vibrate** **function on your arms?”**

_“I_ _didn't. It's a side effect of the_ _way the interface is designed._ _If you_ _try to tense a_ _cybernetic_ _limb like_ _you would one with muscles_ _, it causes rapid oscillation_ _around the_ _focal_ _point-"_

**“Wait** **.** **So** ** _all_** **cybernetics can do that? Including my tail?”**

_“Obviously. I was wondering_ _why you never used it._ _Did you really not realize?”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something like this, so tell me how I did.  
> Not really super happy with it, but I've read over it so many times it's just blurring together at this point, so I figured it was better to upload it now than keep sitting on it for another month.
> 
> I've got plans for future chapters, but don't know when I'll get around to them, if ever. If I do, they probably won't be as smutty as this one. This story might actually have plot, sorry.


End file.
